Nature Cat: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Nature Cat: The Movie''. Opening Credits Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures present in association with 9 Story Media Group a Spiffy Pictures/Jim Henson Company production NATURE CAT: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Caroline Bandolik Executive Producers Lisa Henson Brian Henson Megan Ellison Brent Baum Steven Stabler Barry London Associate Producer Scott Scornavacco Supervising Director Jean Pilotte Based on Nature Cat created by Adam Rudman David Rudman Todd Hannert Story by Larry Jacobs Christos Katopodis Dave MacDougall Emily Rudman Screenplay by Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Megan Ellison Jessica Honor Carleton Music Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Film Editor Astig Melemetdjian Production Designers Justin Darbyson-Billingham Max Haig Myrthus Nacario Art Director Robyn Moir Tacchino Visual Effects Supervisor Barry Liu Animation Director James Baxter Production Manager Alley Crawford Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Matthew Jon Beck, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Additional Casting by Debra Zane, C.S.A. Line Producers Elizabeth Rondelet Laura Dundas Cast Coming soon! Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Brian Poehlman Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Kervin Faria Lisa Whittick David Bluestein Steve Remen Sasha McIntyre Jeremy O'Neill Justin Shanes Christine Ferraro Gary Scott Tahir Rana Liz Hara Michael J. Goldberg Jill Cozza-Turner Ted Collyer Dae Jung Storyboard Revisionists Sophie Nasr Brian Poehlman Tammy Langton Matt Wilson Anna Sou Design Design Supervisor Matthew Cassan Character Designers David Rudman Jeff Johnson Dave MacDougall Prop Designers Dave MacDougall David Lee Background Designer Peter Gajewicz Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisor Jeff Lyons Layout Artists Alessandro Piedimonte Brian Woods Phillip Studiman Robin Hall Wayne Arenburg Mike Skanes Layout Revisionists Adam Katz Monte Young Animation Animation Supervisors Mike Yunker Huy Tran Animation Beta Testers Frans Vischer Lamont Wayne Lead Animators Anthony DeRosa Jeff Johnson James Sharp Frans Vischer Animators Matthew Dasilva Diane Aarts Jenelle Cardinal Nicola Hartley Dan Jin Charles D. Jones James Baxter Eric Goldberg Nick McDowall Kyle Van Staden Kristin Williams Barnabas Wornoff King Xiong Anthony Alves Danielle Keats Tony Truong Dan Vaquero Jonathan Coit Michael Michaelides Sarah Goran Joe McCauley Mark Sinclair Suzzane Miller Assistant Animators Kenneth Turner Heejung Yun Damian Czernia Ryan Wall Oliver Costes Thomas Lee Michael Binsted Paul Guenette David Tran Bryan Murdoch Animation Riggers Jason Lin Michael Nisimov Sean Benham Background Background Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Background Artists Julian Raigoza Chris J. Camirand Jacqueline Yeung Yoo Jin Kim Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Norman Baculi Liang Xiang Clean-up Lead Stephen Palmer Clean-up Animators Aidan Flynn Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Phillip Sung Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Animator Kayn Garcia Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Marlon West Effects Animators Omar Al-Hafidh Paul Guenette Digital Production Scene Planner Jon Weldon Compositor Ayan Sengupta Ink & Paint Artists Sarah-Jane King Alma Glick Animation Checker Susan Burke Final Checker/Production Translator Misoon Kim Scanner Tom Pniewski Color Modeling Artist Martin Zeichner Lip Sync Animator Robyn Anderson Render Wrangler Jennifer Chiu Technical Support Chris Quirk Jitender Kaka Jade Gonasalves Min Dong Additional Technical Support Adrian Neub Brown Bag Films Crew CGI Animation by Brown Bag Films Art Director Bronagh O'Hanlon 2D Animation Designer Derek Horan CGI Animation Directors Christian Cheshire Jean Herlihy Lead Animator Marcos Correa Storyboard Supervisor Damien O'Connor Storyboard Artist Dan Nosella Storyboard Revisionist Cliona Curran CGI Modeling Lead Anthony Callaghan CGI Modeling Artist Fergal Brennan CGI Supervisor James Stacey Lighting Supervisor Ezequiel Mastrasso Lighting Technical Director Paul Sheehy CGI Technical Director Eoin Kavanaugh CGI Texture Artists Barry O'Donoghue Adrian Mulryan Lead Previs Artist Richard Keane Previs & Camera Artists Robin French Conor Clancy Lighting & Shading Artists Rafel Akushali Juliusz Kaczmarek CGI Animators Andy Doyle Shaun Keeling Rigging Supervisor Eoghan Garvey Lead Rigging Artist Ronan O'Neill Rigging Artist Wini Wang Effects Animation Supervisor David O'Brien Effects Animation & Compositing Liam O'Brien Production Manager Lisa O'Connor Assistant Production Manager Faela Horgan Production Coordinator Megan McMahan Production Assistant Mary Burke Script Coordinator Chelsea Meyer Head of Production Technology Brian Gilmore Visual Development Artists David McCarnley Nicky Phelan Bronagh O'Hanlon System Administrators Louise Nicholis John Kennon Louis Davis Pipeline Team Darren Hyland John Griffin Luke Harris Head of Production Finance Louise Cornally Production Accountant Fionnuala Dorney Legal Consultants Christina McGuckian Zoe Chatten Phillip Lee Solicitors Hal and Hayley's Dream Sequence Animation Crew Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Lauren Faust Eric Goldberg Lead Clean-up Artist Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Artist Emily Jiuliano Effects Animator Michel Gagné Ink & Paint Artist Sarah-Jane King Live-Action Unit Senior Producer Colleen Finn Associate Producer Nina Cornell Coordinating Producers Emily Dehm Jillian Weimer Director of Photography Mark Irwin Art Directors Mary Burzynski Tracey Ellert Costumes and Props Chris Carpenter Hair and Makeup Lesley Smith Camera Dave Moyer Audio Michael S. Sweeney Editors Tim Jackson Paul Thornton Production Production Coordinator Giles Sander Background & Animation Coordinator Audrey Paterson Outsourcing Coordinator Molly Slater Casting Associate Christi Soper Legal Counsel Davida Rice Script Clearance Lauren Cooper Additional Production Support Coming soon! Additional Production Services Coming soon! Editorial & Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Giles Sander Editorial Coordinator Gordon Clark First Assistant Editor C. Elbourn Second Assistant Editor Audel LaRoque Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetdjian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Leica Engineer Angus Munro Additional Post Production Services Kimberly Bowman Jonathan Hylander Dennis Grey C.J. Kinyon Theo Hermann Amy K. Wu Kim Kaplan Ryan Samyal Main & End Title Designer Kyle Cooper End Credit Crawl Scarlett Letters Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Continuity Script Susan Bliss Spot-On Scripts Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Tom Myers Supervising Sound Designer Yvonne Weber Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Tom Johnson Tom Myers Dialogue & ADR Editor Sandy Weber Dialogue Recordist Dustin Burford Foley Editors Lou Esposito Frank Rinella Foley Artists Vincent Tong Emily Adams Robert Stainton Dennie Thorpe Jana Vince Foley Mixers Tony Eckert Randy K. Singer Digital Sound Systems by Hacienda Post, Inc. Production Dialogue Recording Engineers Lou Esposito Matt Fedderman Chris Gibney Sean Heissinger Paul Rudolph Ben Whitver Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Jim Wright Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect Courtesy of Sheb Wooley ADR Loop Group Bob Bergen G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Rachel Crane Chase Montgomery Fein Jeff Fischer Dann Fink Mela Lee Cam Clarke David Cowgill Eddie Frierson Christine Lakin Ann Magnuson Wendy Hoffman Ashley Lambert Wade Allain-Marcus Scott Menville Minae Noji Allison Roth Warren Sroka Kelly Michelle Stables Shane Sweet Legend3D Crew Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Colin Yu Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Lead Stereo Artists Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Andrew Marquez Stereo Artist Kiana Petersen Lead Stereo Compositors Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositor Daniel Avery Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson Music Music Orchestrated by Stuart Kollmorgen MIDI Programmer Bill Sherman Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Music Composed & Produced by Big Yellow Duck, NY Orchestra Contractor Andrew Brown Recorded & Mixed at Big Yellow Duck, NY Incompetech Studios Monkeyland Audio Music Preparation by Global Music Services Music Editors Earl Ghaffari Jay Richardson Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Music Consultant Emma Rutherford Music Supervisor Stephanie Langdon Choreographer Bobbi Page Score Assistant Greg Vines Vocalists Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Tim Davis Sally Dworsky Teresa James Vocal Soloists Nikki Anders Monique Donnelly Cleto Escobedo III Rick Logan Chorus Benjamin Byram Colin Davis Scott Erickson Brianna Fishette Casey Hands D.J. Harper Nicholas Harper Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Ken Stacey Windy Wagner Songs "Nature Cat Theme Song" Composed and Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Produced by Bill Sherman Performed by Taran Killam, Christopher Jackson, and Veronica Jackson "Outside is Always Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, and Kenan Thompson "Looking for Adventure" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "Tally-Ho Time!" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "I Hate Nature" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Kenan Thompson "Tarzan Boy" Written by Maurizio Bassi and Naimy Hackett Produced by Maurizio Bassi Performed by Baltimora "You're The One" Written by Charli XCX and Patrik Berger Produced by Patrik Berger Performed by Charli XCX "Exploring is My Speciality" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "Hey Anna" Written by Adam Young Performed by Owl City "How Bad Can I Be?" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by Kenan Thompson Lyrics Edited by Adam Rudman and David Rudman "We Have to Stop Ronald" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "How Deep Is Your Love" Written and Performed by The Bee Gees Produced by The Bee Gees, Albhy Galuten, and Karl Richardson "When I'm With You" Written by Arnold Lanni Produced by Stacy Haydon Performed by Sheriff "Getting It Right" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "Having Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "You're the Inspiration" Written by Peter Cetera and David Foster Produced by David Foster Performed by Chicago "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written and Produced by George Michael Performed by Wham! "Dog Gone Dance" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Lena Hall and Tony Vincent "No, Not Now" Written by Steve Bays, Dante DeCaro Paul Hawley, and Dustin Hawthorne Performed by Hot Hot Heat "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford Performed by Frou Frou "Changing Faces" Written by E.G. Daily and Greg De Belles Performed by E.G. Daily Courtesy of E.G. Daily Productions More coming soon! For WTTW 11 Chicago Special Thanks Reese Marcusson Chief TV Content Officer Dan Soles Development Jill Britton Becca Kopf Promotion Anne Gleason Julia Maish Executive in Charge of National Productions Parke Richeson For Spiffy Pictures President/CEO/Chairman David Rudman CCO/Vice President Adam Rudman Business Affairs Scott Scornavacco For Annapurna Pictures Creative Executive Johnny Dunn Head of Business & Legal Affairs Christopher J. Corabi Senior V.P. of Business & Legal Affairs Vanessa Fung Head of Post Production James Masi Legal Person Jordan Marks Production Manager Andrew Harvey Finance & Accounting Brock Lohrey The Producers Wish to Thank Corporation for Public Broadcasting Public Broadcasting Service The Joan Ganz Cooney Center The Van Eekeren Family Land O'Frost, Inc. Elmer's Glue Capri Sun Kraft Foods The Coca-Cola Company United States Department of Education National Science Foundation United States Environmental Protection Agency Sony Pictures Entertainment The Hamill Family Foundation The Segal Family Foundation Irving Harris Foundation The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Polk Bros. Foundation Elizabeth Morse Genius Charitable Trust Alvin H. Baum Family Fund Bobolink Foundation Sage Foundation The David E. Zyer Family Dr. Scholl Foundation The Colonel Stanley R. McNeil Foundation American Broadcasting Company WLS-TV Chicago WGN-TV Chicago Wikipedia Google YouTube Ford Motor Company Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan General Motors Special Thanks to Adam Rudman David Rudman Joey Rudman Emily Rudman Todd Hannert Caroline Bandolik Megan Ellison Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Adam Katz Brian Koch Mike Inman Justin Chapman James Sharp Frans Vischer Larry Jacobs Christos Katopodis Dave MacDougall Scott Scornavacco Vince Commisso Steven Jarosz Lisa Henson Brian Henson Stuart Kollmorgen Bill Sherman Jenny Blicharz Stephanie D'Abruzzo Mary Burzynski Jessica Honor Carleton Production Babies Aaron Alex Barry Bridget Cassandra Claudia Davina Gary Janice Jared Katrina Lola Maria Thomas Zach Last Part of the Credits Produced with the Assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Canadian Production Services Tax Credit Ontario Media Development Corporation The Ontario Film & Television Tax Credit The Ontario Computer Animation & Special Effects Tax Credit Illinois Film Office Nature Cat Books Available from Scholastic, Inc. Watch Nature Cat every weekday on PBS Kids, or anytime on the PBS Kids video app. Visit the Nature Cat website at pbskids.org Live-Action Scenes Filmed at Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Archived footage from the episodes of Nature Cat courtesy of Spiffy Pictures and 9 Story Media Group More coming soon!